Petals of Love
by Artistic-x-Passion
Summary: Temari and Hinata has just been kidnapped by a "certain someone" and their chakra is draining out by the hour! No one knows about it...except Shikamaru. Will he be able to save them in time? R&R to find out! Boy, do I suck at these summaries or what?
1. Kidnapped: Temari

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay. I, of course, do not own Naruto because if I did, he would be tied up in my bed right now with dear Gaara in the next room with Kakashi, Itachi, Iruka, Kankuro, Kiba…**

I lifted the handle of my fan over my shoulders—all set to go to Konoha…and see Shikamaru. My heart started to quicken its pace. _Dammit, calm yourself… _I held my hand at my heart and breathed in through my nose and out my mouth. At about a minute or two—which felt like hours to me—I finally calmed down. A sweat trickled down my forehead, down my cheek, to the ground. I've been concentrating on my heart that I haven't realized how hot it is here at my home. I walked outside for some fresh air. I gave out a soft chuckle. Damn, it's even hotter outside.

_Eh, Shikamaru can wait a few more minutes and three days,_ I think. I dropped my huge hunk of metal for a fan to the ground and positioned my body so I could be next to my fan. I then plopped myself to the ground and took a gander at the calming sky-scenery before my eyes. To make myself more relaxed, I moved my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I let out a sigh in content with a smile on my face. _This feels great,_ I thought. _No wonder why Shikamaru can be such a lazy ass…_ But as soon as I was about to fall into a dreamland, I heard an irritating voice calling my name repeatedly, shaking my body at the same time.

"Oy, oy! Temari! Temari! Wake up!"

I lazily opened my one eye as slow as possible, wondering who in the hell was annoying me and why I had to waste my energy opening my eyes—boy, I've been spending too much time with Shikamaru—only to find my puppet-obsessed brother, Kankuro, smiling.

"Did I wake you?" He innocently…I mean…"innocently" asked.

"Do you enjoy ruining my moments of _peace_ and _quiet_?"

He shrugged. "Eh, I find it rather amusing, actually."

I groaned. "Notice how I emphasized the words: _peace _and_ quiet_!"

"And?" He "innocently" asked…again. Little brothers…ugh!

I shooed him away with my hands and lazily rolled to my side. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep." I heard him chuckle.

"Wow, Temari. You're really becoming like that lazy ass—what's his name? …Shikamaru?" He chuckled again. "And speaking of Shikamaru…"

My eyes shot open. I think I got the message.

"SHIT!"

I quickly grabbed my fan off the ground and stood up. Mumbling incoherent words to my brother, I also sent him a mental message: _Only _I _get to call him a lazy ass!_ I then started quickly fix my clothes and hair, making sure not one little wrinkle or hair was out of place. _What am I doing, getting ready for a date?_ I mentally blushed at the thought with high hopes.

Finally finishing the last touch-ups, I sent one last glare at Kankuro before raising my head up high and began to walk to my destination of Konoha. After a few paces, I was stopped when I saw, well, my irritating brother once again, in my way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Uh…Do I really need to answer that?" I replied.

My brother glared at me, square in the eye, then moved his face towards my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my ear, giving cold shivers down my spine. _Wait, what—_

"I don't think so."

"What the h—"

But before I could finish, Kankuro then snatched my fan from my shoulders.

"Kankuro, what the hell are you doing?" I asked again for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"It's the only way to make you vulnerable. **Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** (A/N: Yeah, I know. English translations are bleh, but I'm too lazy to research the Japanese meaning and everything…)

_Whoa…wait a minute,_ I thought, dodging his attack. _A fire element technique? I thought only Sasuke…no._

Smirking, my so-called brother seemed to have read my mind.

"Figured it out yet, dear sister?"

I spat at his feet. "I should've known…Sasuke!"

Again, he smirked and before I could blink, he was behind me with his breath against my skin, this time feeling vile. He whispered, making sure to annunciate every single consonant and vowel:

"Guess again."

Quick as lightning, he started to make techniques to try to defeat me, but I knew that I was better than this…poser. But my game was a bit off…okay, maybe a lot. Without my fan, as this guy predicted, I _am_ vulnerable. Without it, that already eliminates my use of my most powerful techniques. As I kept dodging all his attacks, I tried all that I could to figure out his little game…but dammit! I was not used to this! I needed to attack him somehow but I kept getting hit! _Dammit, I need to get him somehow…_

"Dear Temari, you can't keep running away from me!" he cackled and attacked in the middle of my landing.

"Agghh!" Caught off-guard, I felt the pain rushing from my landing foot to the rest of my body. Unable to support myself any long, I fell, face first. Shit, I knew that if was to be hit one more time…I was done for.

"HA! One more hit from me, and you're surely done for," Mr. Hot-Shot pointed out. Boy, this poser really loved to state the obvious.

_Dammit, get up!_ I commanded to myself. Struggling to simply lift my head from the ground, I knew the least I could do was to mentally send evil thoughts and curses to this troublesome bastard…

"Yahh, Temari, dear. It's not nice to send such evil thoughts to your dear brother, now, is it?"

Before I was to be knocked out, I needed to know more information. Hopefully, more information about this guy.

"What do you want from me?" I heaved, feeling some grains of sand that entered my mouth.

He pranced his way to me and sat on my butt, taking hold of my right arm. _Seriously, was the butt-sitting thing _that_ necessary? _"That's for me to know…" he then twisted my arm not hard for it to break, but hard enough for pain, "…and for you to find out."

I squeezed my eyes shut and winced in pain. For the third time, he whispered in my ear. I was really getting sick and tired by him being so repetitive and seriously, if he kept breathing on me, I believed that that _would_ be the final blow to knock me dead.

"Still going to Konoha, dear sister?"

I widened my eyes. _Shikamaru…_ I could feel him smirk. Disgusting pervert.

Then, as I felt his hot, stinky breath getting closer to my ear, I was getting ready for another one of his stupid, obvious remarks and comments—but instead felt his slimy, nasty, filthy tongue lick the shell of my ear.

My eyes quickly shot wide open and I twisted my body to get out of his grasp away from him as fast as I could. I made a face at him. He just smiled his dumb smile from ear to ear.

I looked at him from head to toe then back to his ugly face. He may look like my brother, Kankuro, but I know that's not him.

He did a gay pose that models would use.

"Checking me out? Like what you see? I never knew you felt that way about me, dear sister."

"Like hell I would," I sneered. I wiped off his disgusting drool off my right ear and neck with the back of my left hand, since I was unable to use my right arm.

Mr. Hot-Shot took note of this. He made a childlike pose in defence, looking as if he did nothing wrong and didn't know anything. "Can't use your right arm any longer?" he shook his head, "Shame, shame. Ah well…" he gave a death glare square in the eye, "all the better to defeat you, my dear."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "So, you're an apparent shinobi, a poser, a pervert, a rapist, and a retard? I'm impressed. I've never seen or met a piece of scum as dense as you are that can be so many things!" I raised my hand to my O-shaped mouth to look non-guilty and cute.

He obviously didn't seem to enjoy my comment by the look of his face which made me smile in victory. Then he smirked which made me frown. …_In defeat? Damn this guy is twisted._

He then added to my list, "Don't forget a kidnapper."

"Oh, shit." Running as fast as a I could, not caring where I was going, I ran. Ran as far as my legs would carry me…just as long as I was away from this…creep.

I thought I finally got away from him so I stopped to catch my breath.

I was wrong for the third time today.

I heard a hoarse whisper, "You'll regret ever trying to get away from me, dear sister… See you soon." He then cackled and nicked me where my shoulder and neck joined.

I blacked out.

* * *

**AHAHA! As you can see, this is my first chapter of my first Naruto fic I've ever done so in case you know...you wanna send me a little something, something...**

**put it in the review.**

**Yes, just click the little purple-y-ish button that says GO and where the little bar says: SUBMIT REVIEW. Yeah, that's it that's it...NONONONO NOT the BACK or the CLOSE button! You know what I'm talking about! Now just send me a review or two (or maybe 10...thousand...hehehehe) and just submit it to me so I can be a little more happier with my life! See? Not only does reviews help my stories, but it also helps me. Alright? Now go send the review...yeah, yeah-**

**JUST GO SEND ME A GODDAMN REVIEW GODDAMMIT!**

**So anyway, just review.**

* * *

**Anyways, so this was, like, from… two years ago? So yeah, I come back to this story just to get some minor touch-ups goin' on and some editing and revising here and there since I know for a fact that I had a LOT of grammatical errors in this one chapter!**

**So yeah, a little background for this story: I was hangin' with my friend in her pool and we're totally into Naruto so we did a little role play thing… [ She was Temari, I was Hinata ] And, well, a story emerged from there! Once again, this was from two years ago, so I'm not really sure if I'm totally able to remember what the heck we even did during that time. I'm sorry! But I'll totally try to get this story done as soon as possible! …Maybe… But yeah! Keep reading and keep reviewing! Oh, yeah, and check out my friend's splurge on anime here:**

**.com/**

**~Artistic-x-Passion**


	2. Kidnapped: Hinata

**Recap: TEMARI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?? But by whom? She thought it was Sasuke, but the imposter denies? Hm...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it! I don't own Naruto...damn...if only I did I would do so many things of the unimaginable...and if that were to ever happen: it would be disastrous. THANK YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO!! **

I looked at the time. 10:12 a.m.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be training with Naruto-kun right now!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed, "I hope he's not mad."

I started to quickly brush through my long, violet hair, mumbling how I shouldn't have taken that nap.

I look at myself in the mirror, disappointed.

_I don't deserve to be with Naruto-kun_, I thought, _I'm not pretty enough…unlike Sakura-senpai._

I then turned my body to the right. I glanced at my breasts and sighed.

_My breasts aren't that big…not like Tsunade-sensei._

I grabbed my breasts from the side and squeezed them from both sides, making them look larger. I sighed again. _I guess I'm not good enough for Naruto-kun._

I glanced at the time again. 10:25.

A tear fell down my cheek. _I don't care_, I thought, collapsing back on my bed, _as if Naruto-kun would care_. I turned to my side, my back facing the door and cried my eyes out, thinking…no…_knowing_ I'm not good enough for Naruto-kun.

As I was about to go to dreamland, I heard my little sister, Hanabi, calling my name excitedly.

"Hinata-nee-chan! Hinata-nee-chan!"

"What, Hanabi!"

She then opened my door, practically _breaking_ it, smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. She was still smiling. I kept my expression, saying that I was serious and that I'm _seriously_ wondering what is wrong. Her smile went even wider…if that was possible.

"You have a special visitor…" she said in a singsong voice and winked.

I then raised my eyebrows. _Special?_ I thought._ I wonder who it is…_

I ran down the stairs, to the door, fast enough so my _'special'_ visitor wouldn't wait but slow enough so I wouldn't trip…

"Oof!"

Too late.

I groaned in pain, struggling to get up, but failing to do so.

"Need a little help there, Hinata-chan?"

I slowly looked up to see the face of my 'special visitor'. He had his hand out, offering if I needed help.

"Uh…hai. Arigato, Naruto-kun," I blushed, taking his offer.

"Anytime, Hinata-chan," he smirked.

I sighed in my thoughts. His smile always made me smile. So I did.

"So Naruto-kun…since when did you ever call me Hinata-_chan_, huh?" I joked, playfully shoving him to the side.

He then slithered his hand around my waist, leaning closer to my ear.

"I think we'll have to take this is _private_," he whispered, but to me sounded so hot with Naruto-kun's voice that I thought I would faint right then and there.

He backed away and looked in my eyes for an answer. I widened my eyes in response. He nodded his head and took my hand in his. I giggled a we rushed to the door.

Naruto-kun was obviously quicker than me. He made it through the door…I barely made it until I see my father crossing his arms.

"Where do you think _you're_ going young lady?" He just _had_ to stretch his words.

"Out." I simply answered.

"Oh? Where precisely?"

"The usual training grounds."

"With whom?" He persistently asked. I'm so sure that Naruto-kun is waiting for me.

"With Naruto-kun!" I smiled…at least tried to. I was getting impatient.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes in my thoughts. Do you think I actually _dared_ to give my father _that_ kind of attitude?

Here comes that 'Naruto' lecture again.

"Hinata. You know I don't like you hang—"

I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek and giving him a wink, reassuring him.

"Father, don't worry. You know I can take care of myself," I then gave the most innocent look a daughter could give to their parents, "I'm a big girl now, right?" I chuckled then continued, "Besides, if I don't come when expected, you know where to find me. Bye, Father." I blew him a kiss. I then turned to my left, knowing Neji-nii-san was watching me the whole time with his Byakugan.

"Don't think I forgot about you too, Neji-nii-san." I also gave him a blow-kiss and a wink.

"Bye, Hanabi!" I called, "I'll be back after dinner! Don't wait up!" I went out the door and closed it behind me. I then heard my father ask, "Now whose going to cook our food!"

"I will!" I heard Hanabi exclaim.

I chuckled when Neji-nii-san and Father cried out "NO" at the same time.

I shook my head and chuckled. I looked up and saw Naruto-kun waiting. _Aw, how sweet._ He raised an eyebrow, asking what was the hold up.

I rolled my eyes and pointed my thumbs toward my house. We both laughed.

Naruto-kun took my hand again and off we went.

We jumped off branch to branch going to our perfect training area.

He let go of my hand, which made my heart sink a little, but he cheered me up when we started to have little race. Of course, since I didn't know we were having a race, he cheated and went on, increasing his speed slowly. It was then that I noticed something.

His movements. They seemed more…

Fierce-like.

Definitely not like Naruto-kun's.

Hey! Excuse me! Who's the one who spends most of their life stalking Naruto-kun? Yeah. Exactly. Me. Hyuga Hinata. So I know that this guy's movements were NOT like Naruto-kun's.

It seems as if he caught my train of thought and stopped, grabbing my wrist, also telling me to stop.

I looked at him thoughtfully. I was still wondering if this was my Naruto-kun. The one that I love.

He looked at me, confused. As a soft breeze blew past us, he brushed a lock of my hair that went out of place behind my ear and stroked my left cheek. He then began to lean towards my face.

"You look really beautiful, Hinata-chan."

_Naruto-kun!_ I cried in my mind.

Since I knew I definitely was not ready for my first kiss yet, I backed away and turned my head to left so he would kiss right cheek. He backed away and asked, "Hey Hinata, what's the big idea? I was just about to kiss you!"

I blushed. "Um…I know, but…"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "But…?"

"I'm…I'm just not ready yet, Naruto-kun." I tried laughing to try and not disappoint him. But his reaction was _not_ what I had expected.

He threw out his arms. "Bullshit!"

My eyes widened. "Naruto-kun I—"

"Don't "Naruto-kun" me, _dearest__Hinata-chan_!" He exclaimed, also saying my name in disgusted tone, "I can't believe you!"

"What?!" I cried.

He slapped me across the face, causing me to fall 20-25 feet, all the way to the hard ground.

"Don't you _ever_, EVER yell at me, dearest Hinata," he yelled.

He jumped down and landed on both of his feet with one hand supporting him from the huge jump. He slowly rose up and I finally realized: this is _definitely not_ the Naruto-kun I love.

His expression seems so hard, cold, and dark. That was the look of evil. Evil and hatred. Just by looking at his face made me sick. I just had to look away, but couldn't. Instead, I avoided his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" I quietly asked.

"Ha! You wish." He coldly replied and walked off and rolled his eyes.

I furrowed me brows and stood up, trying to act strong like all my friends would.

Although, what does he mean by, "you wish"? I had to find out.

"Byakugan!" I quietly said, trying not let this imposter hear me.

_Whoa, this guy has incredible levels of chakra!_

I cancelled my Byakugan as he turned to face me.

"Ah, well! Trying to act all brave are we? Well then…" he shot an evil glare at me, "Try and act brave with this! **Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**"

I widened my eyes and quickly dodged it as fast as I could, but my right leg got caught in the attack. I winced in pain.

He acted sympathetic and ran to side. "Aw, is my dearest Hinata-can hurt?"

I spat in his face.

He just grinned wickedly and slowly wiped it off with his hand. Worst of all…he licked it, clean.

I looked at him, disgusted by his actions. I tried to stand up, but leg was in serious pain.

He held out his hand, offering to help like he did like he did at my house. I pushed his hand away. To me, his hand looked like a vile snake, and for some reason…literally.

I slowly pushed myself up, but he quickly raised me up with his hand around my waist and his other behind my head so I _had_ to face him in the eye. I tried to resist but he just kept forcing me.

"Look at me, you bitch!" he snarled.

I started to cry, still trying to look at this jerk.

"I said, LOOK AT ME!" He slapped me across the face, again, with the hand that was behind my head.

I finally did. I looked at him straight in his eyes and saw…nothing. His eyes were black as coal, but they were filled with anger and hatred. And for some reason, I actually saw some little snakes slithering about in there. I looked away from his eyes and slowly backed my head so I would get a glance at his face. He was actually panting from yelling and slapping me.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I shouted, again trying to get out of his grasp. Every time I tried to move, he kept holding on even tighter. I asked again but in a cold tone, "Let me ask again, who are you and what do you want from me?" His face then moved closer to mine. I really think that he's about to kiss me again. I quickly jumped out from his arms but it still no good. As he was moving closer, I kept moving my head back and forth from left to right so he would be able to kiss anything but my lips.

"It's no use resisting, my sweet Hinata-chan. My grasp is too tight for you to escape," he grinned.

I kept moving left to right until he got annoyed. It worked.

"Would you quit moving! I'm trying to—" He let one arm free and that was enough for me to escape.

"Answer my question, you filthy snob," I heaved.

He tsked. "No need for name-calling, dear Hinata-chan. All I'm trying to do is kiss you, but you keep moving about, I didn't know what else to do." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

I began to walk towards him so I could comfort him, but stopped and realized that he just called me horrible names and actually _attacked_ me! And that was all for a kiss from me? Ha! I don't believe it.

He turned to face me. That's when it hit me. His eyes. His face and expression. They seem so…soft and gentle.

_Is this _really_ the Naruto-kun? The one that I truly love…or just an phony?_ I thought, unsure of what to do.

"Do you love me?"

I was shocked. Did he just…asked me if I loved him? I had to think of a smart answer.

"Depends who's asking," I replied.

Tears started to well in his eyes. "Who do you think?!" he whined.

Tears started to well in _my_ eyes. I ran into his arms.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" (A/N: Oh, how dramatic…I hate scenes like those…but I had no choice! It was in the moment!)

We embraced for a couple then Naruto-kun grasped my shoulders and broke the hug. I stared in his eyes as he's doing with mine. I smile. He does the same.

"Hinata-chan…is it alright if I kiss you now?" he asked.

I blushed at the thought. _Me kissing Naruto-kun! I wonder if I'm his first—ah, wait. Sasuke-kun was his first_. I giggled.

"Is that a yes?" he asked again, with a little look of hope in his eyes.

"Um…Naruto-kun…no offense or anything but—"

His expression hit rock bottom. Note: they must be sharp from his expression.

"Oh, I get it. You don't love me, do you? You probably love that dog-loving idiot or the bug-loving guy besides me. Alright." He pushed me aside.

I reached out my hand to desperately grab his arm or hand. I caught his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, it's not that! It's just that I'm not ready yet. Maybe I would consider us kissing if we—um, you know…"

"Hinata-chan…!"

"…you know if we—uh…" I then spoke it the quietest tone I could use, "…dated…"

Obviously Naruto-kun doesn't have acute hearing he asked if I said it again but louder. I said it just a _little_ bit louder.

"Hinata-chan, I can't hear you. Shout it out already!"

I gathered up all my strength, closed my eyes and shouted, "I WOULD CONSIDER US KISSING IF WE WERE DATING!!!!" I opened my lavender eyes and looked in Naruto-kun's deep blue eyes for his answer. He was speechless.

"Hinata-chan! Um…do you wanna?"

I threw my arms around his neck and kept chanting "yes!". He unhooked my arms. I then did the most brave, unexpected, and crazy thing I have ever done in my whole entire life:

I kissed Naruto-kun smack on the lips.

As I was about to back away, Naruto-kun moved one hand around my waist and another behind my head so I would be able to kiss him for a long time.

After a couple of seconds I got used to it and decided to have fun. I opened my mouth so I could lick his lips. He gasped and I took that chance to slide my tongue inside his to get a taste of what Naruto-kun tasted like.

And dang, did taste _good_!

We kept kissing passionately until I needed air. I opened my eyes to signal to him that I needed to breathe. That was when I found Naruto-kun's eyes staring beyond me the whole time. I squinted my eyes and tried to figure out why Naruto-kun did that and if he actually did that when kissing people. I began to slowly back off when I felt a sharp pain where my neck and shoulder meet and noticed that the Naruto-kun I was kissing…was a clone the whole time.

The clone then turned to mud and dissolved before my eyes.

"Hinata…you're weaker than I thought. I can't believe you fell for all my tricks," the _real_ poser said.

The hit on my shoulder got to me and I began to faint. But before I blacked out I thought about the one I love.

_Naruto-kun…he—lp…  
_

**OMG!! Hinata got knocked out!! What's going to happen next? Well, if I get at least 3 reviews (which, to me is a very good thing) then...I guess I _could_ write the next chapter. BUT you have to REVIEW!!! So HA! As long as you review than you get to hear the rest of the story! You're in my complete control! MWAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!! Review **

**:3  
**

** InuSinzo ;)  
**


End file.
